More than anyone will ever know
by Chickee1
Summary: Sara and Grissom are faced with many obstacles as they continue to show their love for one another. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Can Sara an
1. Chapter 1

Title: More than anyone will ever know  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Summary: Sara and Grissom are faced with many obstacles as they continue to show their love for one another. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Can Sara and Grissom continue with their love?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that takes an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: This is my take on what should've happened in "Fannysmackin" and after the episode "Fallen Idols". Spoilers will be included leading up to the season finale of "Living Dolls". I am a huge GSR fan, however I haven't written in a long time.

"Cath and I are going back to the lab to look over some things, you think you can handle this?" asked Jim as he watched his friend snap photos.

"Yeah sure" answered Grissom.

"What's that?" Jim asked as he noticed a silver necklace hanging from Grissoms neck.

"It was my mother's, St. Christopher pendant." he answered as he did up his jacket more.

"Doesn't look like a pendant" checked Jim.

"Leave it alone Brass" Grissom said slightly annoyed. "Okay".

Shortly after Brass and Catherine had left Grissom by himself at the Ruiz crime scene, he heard a muffled noise over the dispatch, "4-15 we gotta go" an officer yelled as they jumped into their cars and sped away.

"Okay" Grissom whispered to himself. As he searched the area of the car, he noticed a set of keys but also a necklace. 'Pig' thought Grissom as he read the inscription on the set of keys. Suddenly Grissom heard sets of footsteps coming towards him, but before he could reach for his gun he was hit from behind.

"Isn't Grissom's crime scene not to far from here" asked Sara and her and Warrick arrived at their crime scene.

"It's about five blocks from here, both beaten, both robbed think that they're connected?" said Brass. Suddenly the two officers that had left Grissom appeared, "Weren't you assigned to stay with Grissom?" asked Brass.

"We heard the 4-15, thought backup was needed here", one of the officers answered.

"You never leave a csi alone, doesn't anyone remember Holly Gribbs?" yelled Sara as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Grissoms number.

No words are said, all Grissom can think to do is cover his head and hope that someone will come. The beating continues, the kicking and punching. Each time Grissom tries to raise to his feet he is kicked in the ribs, falling in pain he cries out. "Arrrrrghhhh". Suddenly, he falls cold to the ground, not wanting to waste his breath to fight.

"Jim he's not answering his phone, something isn't right", Sara says as she heads to the SUV.

"Sara where are you going?" Warrick yells.

"We're going to check on Grissom, call Nick out and get him to help you out here." Brass said as he ran to catch up to Sara, grabbing the keys to opens the door to the passenger seat. "I'll drive" he says.

"Oh my god, Jim call an ambulance" Sara cries as she jumps out of the SUV and over to Grissom.

"Sara you can't touch him, there may be evidence on him" yells Jim as he pulls out his phone and rushes over to Sara and Grissom. "This is captain Brass, I need an ambulance at, the Golden Sapphire Hotel in the Garage, I have a CSI down with multiple injuries."

"Grissom can you hear me...come on Griss talk to me" cried Sara as all she could do was kneel beside him.

"Sara...I..." he whispered but began to cough. "Hurts.."

With tears forming in her eyes, Sara turns to Jim "How long till they get here", looking at the pain in her eyes, before Jim could answer he could see the lights and hear the sirens of the approaching ambulance.

**Hope this is easier to read, and I have done some major editing and also an ending change. Please R/R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: More than anyone will ever know  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Summary: Sara and Grissom are faced with many obstacles as they continue to show their love for one another. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Can Sara and Grissom continue with their love?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that takes an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: This is my take on what should've happened in "Fannysmackin" and after the episode "Fallen Idols". Spoilers will be included leading up to the season finale of "Living Dolls". I am a huge GSR fan, however I haven't written in a long time.

Within moments, they loaded Grissom into the ambulance and headed off to desert Palms Hospital. "Jim what the hell happened here?", asked Catherine.

" Two of my deputy's left him, apparently the guys that did this came back for a reason. Grissom just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time", he answered lowering his head.

"Where's Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Went with him. I have Nicky helping out Warrick, so if you want to work this we can go and check on Grissom." Said Brass, knowing that he wasn't in charge anymore, he knew that no one was going to argue with him knowing that their friend and supervisor's life was on the line.

"Are you hear for a Gilbert Grissom?" the nurse asked as she spotted Sara sitting in the waiting chairs.

"Yes, have you heard anything on him yet?" She asked rising to her feet.

"Please have a seat, are you a family member of Mr. Grissom or.." asked the nurse but was interrupted by Jim calling for Sara.

"I'm Jim Brass, we're friends and co-workers of him" he said.

"Very well than, he sustained some major trauma to his chest, he has several broken ribs and was taken to surgery to stop some internal bleeding. He also has a major concussion, and dislocated shoulder. When he is out of surgery, I'll have the doctor come and talk to you more on his condition", the nurse said as she shook Jim's hand and gave a weak smile to Sara.

"Sara, are you okay..do you want some coffee?" asked Jim.

Sara shook her head, "Jim...if he doesn't make it, I don't know what I'll do" she cried.

"Come here" he said as he pulled Sara into his arms.

Within two hours, Sara was half asleep on the couch while Jim waited for the doctor to come out. Catherine had processed the scene and came up with nothing, they had even taken Grissom's camera with the photos of the keys and necklace on it. Nick and Warrick had a few leads for their crime scene, but all were still worried about Grissom.

"Jim Brass" called the doctor as he approached Jim and a sleeping Sara. "I have some good news and some bad news" he continued.

"Okay doctor what's the good news?" Asked Jim.

"The good news is that we were able to stop the bleeding however, the bad news is that he was losing more blood than we thought and he crashed on the table". Just as he said that, Sara awoke with a jolt

"Is he..." she cried.

"No, however he is on a respirator helping him breath. We are unsure as to when he might wake up. I'm sorry". And with that he left. Right away Jim saw Sara collapse onto the floor.

"It's okay, he's going to be okay", said Jim trying to comfort his fallen friend.

"I need to see him" whimpered Sara as she rose to her feet.

"Okay" whispered Jim as he placed his arm around her waist so she could lean onto him. As he opened the door to Grissoms room a sudden rush of guilt and anger rushed over Jim. He barely recognized his friend, tubes all around his body, he was badly bruised with several bandages on him.

"Jim I need to talk to him alone" whispered Sara as she pulled from his embrace.

"Okay, I'll be outside. I'm going to let everyone know what's going on" he said as he headed for the door. Before leaving, Jim noticed Sara looking for something around Grisssoms neck, but as tears began to form in her eyes he knew that she had not found what she was looking for.

**Dun Dun Dun sorry, couldn't help it. Hoped your enjoyed that. PLease R/R more to come. **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: More than anyone will ever know

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Sara and Grissom are faced with many obstacles as they continue to show their love for one another. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Can Sara and Grissom continue with their love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that takes an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should've happened in "Fannysmackin" and after the episode "Fallen Idols". Spoilers will be included leading up to the season finale of "Living Dolls". I am a huge GSR fan, however I haven't written in a long time.

"Hey Cath it's Jim, Gil is out of surgery, he crashed on the table but they were able to revive him. He's still out of it now, and they don't know when or how long it'll be til he wakes up", he said into his phone.

"How's Sara doing?" Asked Catherine.

"She's okay, she's in with him now. Hey you didn't happen to find a necklace around the scene did you?" Asked Jim.

"I found a silver one with what looks like a wedding ring. I sent it to the lab to be processed why?" she said.

"Okay, just wondering I'll talk to you later". Withing saying that Brass headed to the lab.

"Gil, are you hear me?" whispered Sara as she took his hand in hers. "There is so much that I need to tell you, and I don't want to do it like this. You can't die, the lab needs you and I need you. I love you" she cried as she buried her face into his arms. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her hair, raising her head she saw her friend and lover looking at her through swollen eyes. "Gil" she cried.

"Wendy do you have a silver necklace that Catherine dropped off for processing?" asked Brass as he walked into the lab.

"Hmm it's over there, I haven't processed it yet", she answered.

"That's okay, we know whose it is and it has nothing to do with the crime really." She said as he picked up the plastic bag and it's content and stuck it in his pocket.

"Hey I think we've got a hit on this guy Pig". Called Nick as Catherine walked into the room.

"Mass texting?" she asked.

Nodding his head in agreement Nick smiled, "We'll use Mister Piggy's number to send the message out".

Within an hour the text had gone out from Pig's phone and within two hours they were booking all those involved. Some of them were just kids, all under 18 years of age.

"Pig and his piglets are all going to the pigpen", Catherine said as she entered the locker room.

"Anyone know how Grissom is doing?' asked Greg. Looking around it seemed no one knew, no one had heard from Sara or Brass in a few hours.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. He needs his rest and I'm sure Sara would like some time with him alone" answered Warrick.

"I think that Brass has been with her since he was taken to the hospital", said Catherine.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some food" said Greg as he grabbed in jacket and headed out, shortly after being followed by his team mates.

"Sara?" whispered Brass as he slowly walked into Grissom's room.

"Jim?" she said.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"He was awake, they took the tube out of his throat about an hour ago, said he was breathing good on his own" answered Sara.

"I have something for you" Brass said as he reached into his pocket and took out the long necklace with the wedding ring on it. "I figured he'd want this back when he woke up" he said handing it to her.

"How did you know?" She asked taking the ring in her hand.

"I saw it earlier at the scene, he said it was his mothers St. Christopher's pendant. And I remember seeing a ring on your hand a few weeks ago."

"I guess I forgot to take it off." Sara said as she lowered her head.

"How long?" asked Jim.

"Since we've been married only a few months, we wanted everyone there but at the same time we didn't. We're just not ready to share with anyone yet.".

Smiling Jim placed a soft kiss on Sara's head, "I'm not even a CSI and I could see that something was going on. Congratulations", he said as he headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: More than anyone will ever know

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Sara and Grissom are faced with many obstacles as they continue to show their love for one another. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Can Sara and Grissom continue with their love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that takes an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should've happened in "Fannysmackin" and after the episode "Fallen Idols". Spoilers will be included leading up to the season finale of "Living Dolls". I am a huge GSR fan, however I haven't written in a long time.

It was a long road to recovery but shortly after Grissom was released from the hospital, the miniture killed showed up and Grissom became obsessed with them. So obsessed that he didn't realize that he was pushing his wife and friends away from him. By the time he realized it, he was beginning to also realize how burnt out he was getting and when the opportunity came to teach and a Univeristy he took it.

"My Cab's here" said Grissom as he continued to stare at Sara whom was at her locker.

"So you're going?" She says.

"Yeah".

"I'll see you when you get back" she said as she turned back to her locker, hoping that he'll leave before the tears begin to flow.

Stepping closer to her, Sara turns to face him. "I'll miss you" he whispers.

Sara simply nods her head, although she wants to convince him to stay, she wants to tell him how much she'll miss him and how much she loves him she can't. With a simple nod, Grissom turns and walks out, leaving his wife, his friend, his lover to stand in the dim light alone.

"Do you trust me" asked Sara as she looked at her lover and husband through the mirror. Turning to face him, razor in hand, they stared deeply into one another eyes before Grissom spoke.

"Intimately" he whispered as he tilted his head for her. Smiling Sara brought the razor to his face and began to shave off the beard that he had grown whilst away on sabbatical. It had been a long four weeks, however their love was strong and when Grissom arrived home he was refreshed.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Sara as she moved away from Grissom to place the blade in the sink.

"You" he answered.

"Well I wouldn't be smiling till I saw your face" chuckled Sara.

"I trust you. You're beautiful you known that?" he said, as he jumped down off the stool and walked closer to her.

"You think so?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I know so" Grissom said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Suddenly Sara pulled back from Grissom, leaving him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt me right?" She asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Never. Sara I've done so much to hurt you emotionally, and I love you to much to ever think of doing such a thing again. Why would you ask that? Do you not trust me?" he said.

"I do trust you, I trust you with my life. I was telling Warrick about a college boyfriend who had cheated on me. He hoped that my taste in men had improved" she answered with a weak smile.

"And has it?" he asked questionably.

Nodding her head, Sara smiled. "I would like to think so".

Taking her hand in his, Grissom placed the towel that had been on his shoulder on the sink, as he lead Sara to their bedroom. "I want you to know something" whispered Gil, as Sara took a seat on the edge of the bed, while he kneeled in front of her. "I want you to know how much I love you".

"I love you too" whispered Sara.

"I would never hurt you. You're my life and without you I am nothing" he said.

As Sara placed her hands on the side of his face, Grissom pulled himself into her embrace. "I know you love me, and I love you. After all this time, I would hope that we'd be able to stay forever" she said.

"As long as I'm with you, forever doesn't sounds too bad", Grissom said with a smile as he placed yet another kiss on Sara's soft lips.

"It doesn't tickle any more" she chuckled between kisses.

"No laughing, this is a serious moment here" said Gil as he pushed Sara onto the bed more so that they both could be comfy.

It was the first time in almost a month that they had made love. When Grissom arrived home from his sabbitcal there was much mending to be done to the team. Catherine and Keepler had gone behind everyone's back in order to re create a fake crime scene, he found another miniature crime scene that had been sitting on his desk for four weeks, which wrapped up everyone's time. However finally Sara and Grissom had some quality time of their own, and the first thing Sara had in mind besides making love to her husband was getting rid of that beard.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: More than anyone will ever know

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Sara and Grissom are faced with many obstacles as they continue to show their love for one another. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Can Sara and Grissom continue with their love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that takes an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should've happened in "Fannysmackin" and after the episode "Fallen Idols". Spoilers will be included leading up to the season finale of "Living Dolls". I am a huge GSR fan, however I haven't written in a long time.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Sara asked as she nestled into Grissoms chest.

"I don't know, do you?" he answered.

"I mean Jim knows but I think they should know I mean you've been back now for a few weeks and their our friends I just want them to know how happy we are" Sara said as she looked up at her husband.

"Sara, should is really matter to anyone to know how happy we are, I mean their going to be upset that we didn't tell them, but all I need to know is how happy you make me." Grissom said as he placed a kiss on top her forhead.

"I think we've already discussed the happiness talk" she said with a smile, as she thought back to that day.

'_You've never paid for sex?' asked Sara as her and Grissom walked together. _

_'I have not. I find the whole idea very...bleak' he answered her. '_

_Really? How come?' she asked. _

_Looking at his wife he smiled, 'Sex should provide the opportunity for human connection, but paid sex does the opposite of that. To me, sex without love is pointless. It makes you sad.' _

_Staring at her husband as they walked, Sara smiled, 'Well, I'm pretty sure I don't make you sad' she said. _

_'__No you make me happy'. _

However, every great marriage has it's issues and the issue with this marriage wasn't the fact that only one of their friends knew, but a women from Grissoms past was going to make it all that much harder.

Lady Heather had almost been chocked to death and when Sara arrived at the hospital to collect samples as well as her clothing she couldn't help but remember what Catherine had said to her.

'_What's she like' Sara had asked. _

_Catherine while snapping photos. 'Beautiful ... smart, intense ... charming. The only woman I've ever seen rattle Grissom. I mean, he kind of liked that forensic anthropologist, Terry Miller. Remember her?' _

_Sara didn't want to remember Terry Miller, she was well aware of the friendliness between her and Grissom. However when she did think about it, all she had to do was remember that he was her husband and that he loved her. 'Yeah' answered Sara._

_ 'But she wasn't' enough of a challenge for him. Heather, on the other hand...uninhibited and can beat him at mental chess. They had chemistry. And he is a scientist' _

_At this point Sara was almost regretting asking what Lady Heather was like. 'I have no proof and I know he'd never tell me, but I'm certain they spent the night together.' continued Catherine. _

_And hearing that Sara began to feel sick to her stomach, knowing her husband had more than likely slept with this women made Sara feel ill. _

No words were spoken while Sara was processing Lady Heather. Jim had left the two of them alone in an uncomfortable silence, however that silence and her worst fear became a reality when Lady Heather finally spoke.

"Grissom" she said in a low voice. Turning around, Sara saw her husband leaning on the door frame.

"I'll be done in a minute" says Sara. Shortly after snapping the photos, Sara turned to Grissom who walked her out of the room.

"Are you coming back to the lab?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he turned to Heather, "No, I'm going to stay with her", he answered.

"Fine. I'll see you later" she said with anger in her eyes.

But before Grissom could explain she had walked off. As he entered Lady Heather's room, he smiled, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you here in a professional capacity?" she asked struggling for breath.

"Does it make a difference?" he asked.

"What's she like?" she asked as she began rasping for air.

"Leave it alone Heather, please" answered Grissom.

"What does she mean to you" Heather asked.

"Everything" he said in a low whisper.

Suddenly Heather began gasping for air, within moments nurses came running,

"She's a diabetic , I think she's going into shock" Grissom called as he watched the nurses work on Heather.

Grissom had stayed with Lady Heather for most of the night and the next day he took her home after she checked herself out of the hospitals against doctors orders. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "This isn't a good time" said Lady heather as she answered the door to find brass and catherine standing there.

"We have a warrant to search your house", he said.

"My memory isn't any better than it was yesterday", said heather as she refused to move out of the way.

"Where were you last night?" asked Brass.

Opening the door, lady heather moves out of the way, "I was here at home" answered heather.

"Is there anyone that can verify that ? Preferably someone who isn't on the payroll" asked Brass looking at heather.

"Your friends would like to you know where I was last night" called heather.

Suddenly Grissom came from around the corner holding a cup of coffee, "she was here...with me".

"Jim I'm not in the mood for this" Grissom said as they walked into his office.

"Not in the mood, you spend the night with a suspect in a murder investigation, a women that you've had a previous relationship with, while I might add your wife Sara is sitting at home...alone", yelled Jim.

"I know, and I'll talk to Sara, but there's something not right with heather and she'll only talk to me" answered Grissom as he placed his head in his hands.

"I can see that you've already gotten to him before I could" , Catherine said as she too walked into Grissoms office.

"He's not in the mood" brass said sarcastically.

"Not in the mood, fine. But I still can't believe you'd do something like this", said Catherine as she walked out of the office.

"I think that you should find your wife, before she hears this from someone else and you end up sleeping on my couch" Brass said as he too left.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: More than anyone will ever know

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Sara and Grissom are faced with many obstacles as they continue to show their love for one another. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Can Sara and Grissom continue with their love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that takes an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should've happened in "Fannysmackin" and after the episode "Fallen Idols". Spoilers will be included leading up to the season finale of "Living Dolls". I am a huge GSR fan, however I haven't written in a long time.

As much as Grissom wanted his friend to be wrong, he knew that he had to talk to Sara. "Hey Nicky have you seen Sara?" he asked.

"I saw her head into the locker room, she looked pretty up set up insisted she was okay" he answered.

Nodding his head, Grissom headed towards the locker room, the very locker room to which he said goodbye to her in a few short weeks ago.

"Sara" he whispered as she slowly pushed the door open.

"Leave me alone Grissom" she cried.

"Sara honey if your upset about what I did, please let me explain first", he pleated as she stepped closer towards her.

"Don't come near me, we're married and you spend the night with another woman. Why shouldn't I be upset" she asked.

"I'm the only one Heather trust" he started.

"I get it" Sara said with anger.

"Sara.."

"Yeah" she asked looking up at him. "It' fine, do what you need to do. But don't expect to come home tonight" she said with tears in her eyes as she stood up and left.

When Grissom arrived home, he was surprised that Sara hadn't come home. Upon opening the door he was almost relived that she wasn't home because he wasn't in the mood to argue, in fact he wasn't in the mood fro anything. Since leaving Heathers, his head had began to pound but he figured it was just a migraine due to everything that was going on. Bruno came running towards Grissom, as he layed down on all fours, Grissom bent to pat his dog. "I'm just here to grab some things Bruno, mom will be home soon" Grissom said as he rose to his feet and headed to the bedroom. Shortly after collecting a few things, Grissom headed out the door.

"I'm coming Bruno" called Sara as she fought to get her keys in the door. She hadn't noticed Grissom's vehicle, but had hoped that he was there. Once the door was opened, she noticed the dog waiting for her. "Hey Bruno, is dad home?" She asked as she began to search the house. 'Of course he's not home, I told him not to be' she said to herself.

"So did you tell her and she kicked you out, or did she hear it from someone else in the lab and kick you out" asked Brass as he opened his door and saw Grissom standing there.

"First one" he answered.

"Okay, come on in", said Brass as he moved out of the door way to let his friend in.

"So what are you going to do now?".

"I'm going to help Heather, and hope that Sara understands" answered Grissom as he took a seat on the couch.

"Shouldn't you deal with your wife first, before helping out an ex lover?" Asked Jim.

"An ex lover, what has given you the idea that Heather and I were lovers?" Grissom asked looking at his friend.

"You two seem to have something going on, and you're always there for her when she's in trouble."

"I'm her friend, and I have been just that, a friend. I never slept with her. Yes she is intriguing, but I love Sara".

"Leave me alone. I didn't ask you to save me" Heather, said as she stood with her front door half opened looking at Grissom.

"I know. What am I supposed to do? I'm your friend. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet" he said as he took her hand and led her outside.

A look of surprise came across Heather's face as she saw her ex-husband standing holding their granddaughter.

"Alison" she whispered.

Grissom watched as Heather interacted with her granddaughter. A smile came across his face as he thought back to Sara and what their kids would be like. 'You're not going t have any kids if you don't fix this' Grissom said to himself.

"Thank you Grissom" said Heather as she held Alison in her arms.

"I want you to be happy" he said.

"And I for you" whispered Heather.

"I am".

"I can tell, Sara is a wonderful woman. And she loves you very much. But please, don't let what we don't have come between you. Go home to her" said Heather as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Grissom watched as Heather and Alison disappeared into the house, leaving him alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" was all Grissom could say as he walked into the house to find Sara sitting on the couch with her back to him.

"Sure" she whispered as she let out a small sob.

"Sara I would never do anything to hurt you, and I never expected this would" he said as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Neither did I. I was more worried than anything" she sobbed.

"Honey, what do you have to be worried about?" he asked , taking her hands in his.

"That you'd go to her".

Lifting her head and locking their eyes, he smiled, "You're the only women I've ever loved. You are what makes me happy. And plus I love you too much to leave you" he whispered.

"So why did you stay the night with her?" Asked Sara.

"I wanted her to tell me what was bothering her. Her only child died a few years ago, but not before giving birth to a daughter. Heather was denied custody of her granddaughter and felt as if the world has collapsed on her", answered Grissom.

"Did you work it out?", Sara asked.

Nodding his head, Grissom smiled. "I think she's happy now".

Smiling Sara nodded, "We're happy, aren't we?" She asked.

"More than anyone will ever know" he said as he placed a soft kiss onto her lips.

**Hope you liked that ending better, I know I do. I don't know what I was thinking before. Anyways if you liked it please let me know, if you didn't please let me know. I encourage every way possible to improve my writings and ideas. **

**So please Read and Reveiw!!. **


End file.
